In general, it is known to use tented burners in barbecue grills. However, presently available barbecue grills have several disadvantages. For example, known tented burner arrangements are ineffective in providing an optimum and even distribution of heat to the cooking surface of the grill. In addition, presently available grills do not effectively control flare-ups, as are commonly caused by drippings onto the burner or the tent arranged above the burner.